List of signs and symptoms in psychiatric and psychological mental illness
A *Abreaction *Abulia *Acalculia *Acrophobia *Acting out *Adiadochokinesia *Affect *Aggression *Agitation *Agnosia *Agoraphobia *Agraphia *Ailurophobia *Akathisia *Akinetic mutism *Alexia *Alexithymia *Algophobia *Ambivalence *Amnesia *Amnestic aphasia *Anhedonia *Anomia *Anorexia *Anosognosia *Anterograde amnesia *Anxiety *Apathy *Aphasic disturbances *Apperception *Appropriate affect *Apraxia *Astereognosis *Ataxia *Attention *Auditory hallucination *Autistic thinking *Automatic judgment *Automatic obedience *Automatism *Autotopagnosia B *Bizarre delusion *Blocking *Blunted affect *Broca's aphasia C *Catalepsy *Cataplexy *Catalonia *Catatonic excitement *Catatonic posturing *Catatonic rigidity *Catatonic stupor *Cenesthesic hallucination *Circumstantiality *Clang association *Claustrophobia *Clerambault-Kandinsky complex *Clouding of consciousness *Cluttering *Coma *Coma vigil *Command automatism *Compulsion *Conation *Concrete thinking *Condensation *Confabulation *Consciousness *Constipation *Constricted affect *Conversion phenomena *Coprolalia D *Deja entendu *Deja pense *Deja vu *Delirium *Delirium tremens *Delusion *Delusional jealousy *Delusion of control *Delusion of grandeur *Delusion of infidelity *Delusion of persecution *Delusion of poverty *Delusion of reference *Delusion of self-accusation *Dementia *Dementia syndrome of depression *Depersonalization *Depression *Derailment *Derealization *Dereism *Diminished libido *Dipsomania *Disorientation *Distractibility *Disturbances associated with cognitive disorder *Disturbances associated with conversion and dissociative phenomena *Diurnal variation *Dysdiadochokinesia *Dreamlike state *Dysarthria *Dyscalculla *Dysgraphia *Dysphoric mood *Dysprosody E *Echolalia *Echopraxia *Ecstasy *Egomania *Eidetic image *Elevated mood *Emotion *Erotomania *Erythrophobia *Euphoria *Euthymic mood *Excessively loud or soft speech *Expansive mood *Expressive aphasia F *Fausse reconnaissance *Fear *Flat affect *Flight of ideas *Fluent aphasia *Folie a deux (folie a trois) *Formal thought disorder *Formication *Free-floating anxiety *Fugue G *Global aphasia *Glossolalia *Grief *Guilt *Gustatory hallucination H *Hallucination *Hallucinosis *Haptic hallucination *Hyperactivity (hyperkinesis) *Hypermnesia *Hyperphagia *Hypersomnia *Hypervigilance *Hypnagogic hallucination *Hypnopompic hallucination *Hypnosis *Hypoactivity (hypokinesis) *Hypochondria *Hysterical anesthesia I *Idea of reference *Illogical thinking *Illusion *Immediate memory *Impaired insight *Impaired judgment *Inappropriate affect *Incoherence *Increased libido *Initial insomnia *Insight *Insomnia *Intellectual insight *Intelligence *Irrelevant answer *Irritable mood J *Jamais ju *Jargon aphasia K *Kleptomania L *Labile affect *Labile mood *Lethologica *Lilliputian hallucination *Logorrhea *Loosening of associations M *Macropsia *Magical thinking *Mannerism *Micropsia *Middle insomnia *Mimicry *Monomania *Mood *Mood-congruent delusion *Mood-congruent hallucination *Mood-incongruent delusion *Mood-incongruent halluciation *Moodswings *Motor aphasia *Motor behaviour (conation) *Mourning *Mutism N *Negativism *Neologism *Neurosis *Nihilistic delusion *Noesis *Nominal aphasia *Nonfluent aphasia *Nymphomania O *Obsession *Olfactory hallucination *Overactivity *Overvalued idea P *Panic *Panphobia *Paramnesia *Paranoid delusions *Paranoid ideation *Parapraxis *Pathological jealousy *Perception *Persecutory delusion *Perseveration *Phantom limb *Phobia *Physiological disturbances associated with mood *Polyphagia *Posturing *Poverty of content of speech *Poverty of speech *Preoccupation of thought *Pressure of speech *Primary process thinking *Prosopagnosia *Pseudodementia *Pseudologia phantastica *Psychomotor agitation *Psychosis R *Reality testing *Recent memory *Recent past memory *Receptive aphasia *Remote memory *Repression *Restricted affect *Retrograde amnesia *Retrospective falsification *Rigidity *Ritual Rumination S *Satyriasis *Screen memory *Selective inattention *Sensorium *Sensory aphasia *Shame *Simultagnosia *Sleepwalking *Social phobia *Somatic delusion *Somatic hallucination *Somatopagnosia *Somnambulism *Somnolence *Speaking in tongues *Specific disturbances in form of thought *Stereotypy *Stupor *Stuttering *Synesthesia *Syntactical aphasia *Systematized delusion T *Tactile (haptic) hallucination *Tangentiality *Tension *Terminal insomnia *Thought broadcasting *Thought control *Thought deprivation *Thought insertion *Thought withdrawal *Tic *Trailing phenomenon *Trance *Trend of thought *Trichotillomania *True insight *Twilight state U *Unio mystica V *Vegetative signs *Verbigeration *Visual agnosia *Visual hallucination *Volubility W *Waxy flexibility *Wernicke's aphasia *Word salad See also *Neurological signs *Neurological soft signs Category:Medical signs